coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9286 (27th October 2017)
Plot Phelan rages at being accused of rape. He tells Nicola that he loved her mother more than anyone. Nicola doesn't believe him as Anna and Lydia Hartman made the allegation against him independently of each other. Phelan protests his innocence and tells her that Anna and Lydia both hate him. Alya tells Luke that Aidan kissed her. Nicola finds the idea of two women crying rape preposterous. Phelan defends himself for having sex with Anna, calling it a transaction, which repulses her all the more. When she calls her father evil and tells him to never come near her again, Phelan realises he's lost her. Andy agrees to help Vinny. Phelan returns and punches Vinny before driving his captives to an abandoned mill. Luke goes for Aidan in the Rovers. Tyrone stops the pair from fighting. Nicola bangs on Eileen's door to let her know what kind of man she's married to. Anna stops her and advises her to concentrate on getting away from Phelan. Eileen answers the door as Nicola leaves the Street in a taxi. Vinny breaks free of his bonds and jumps on Phelan while his back is turned. A timely warning from Andy allows Phelan to turn the tables on Vinny, violently knocking him out. Andy hopes that his show of loyalty will make Phelan reconsider, but - inside the mill - Phelan puts his gun in Andy's hand and pressures him into fulfilling the deed by fabricating a story on how Vinny "scared" Michael to death. As Vinny slowly regains consciousnesses, Phelan finally drives Andy into executing his fellow captive - watching as Andy shoots Vinny dead. Tensions build when Andy turns the gun on Phelan, but is talked into exchanging the weapon for his freedom. However, once Phelan has the gun in his hand, he points it at Andy and - ignoring his desperate appeals - pulls the trigger on him. Phelan says a prayer for his victims before dumping the bodies in the millpond. Eileen calls Phelan to warn him that Anna has been talking to Nicola. Alya tells Aidan to move out but agrees to continue working with him. Phelan drops Anna's earring in Todd's office, by the window Seb was cleaning. Aidan sleeps in the empty factory. Anna is happy that she's turned Nicola against Phelan. Phelan ignores her barbs and joins Eileen and Shona for a glass of wine. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Derelict house - Garage *Greenfield Park *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Interior and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Oliver Farnworth as Andy Carver. *The scenes in Greenfield Park were recorded in Manchester's Platt Fields Park while the scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nicola hears Phelan's side of the story; and Andy has one more shot at freedom. Meanwhile, Rosie's negligence places Anna in the frame. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,520,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes